bigideafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
God's Kitchen
God's Kitchen is the eighth episode from Phineasnferb to use the new character designs. Bob, Larry, and Ichabeezer must work hard to feed a giant crowd of 5000 in the Rusty Rack restaurant. Also, Bacon Bill learns the true meaning of gratefulness when he takes advantage of an unlimited candy offer. A lesson in gratefulness. Plot Bob and Larry welcome the kids to VeggieTales. They go straight to the letter. Larry wonders why they're moving so fast today. Bob wants to get to the stories because they're important stories. Larry thinks that's a good idea. The letter is from Emma of Battle Creek, Michigan. Emma is having a problem with her video games. She likes all the video games she has right now but she wants more. She has a a 5 page list of all the video games she wants. She wants to know what to do. Larry thinks that's serious, because you can never have too much of a good thing, like they already learned about. Bob thinks it's a good time to roll the stories now. The first story is "God's Kitchen." It is a peaceful day in town, and business at the Rusty Rack restaurant is slow. Ichabeezer, the boss, needs to hire a new fry cook. Bob, the cashier, doesn't know if he'll ever find anyone. Just then, Larry comes outside the doors and is ecstatic about the job opening. Ichabeezer and Bob look at each other in uncertainty. Ichabeezer says Larry can have the job unless he can find an animatronic spatula. Larry says he'll get right on it and he runs out. Bob and Ichabeezer start laughing. Just then, at least ten buses pull up outside the restaurant. Bob and Ichabeezer are still laughing but then they stop. Ichabeezer senses something. Bob wonders what it is. He wonders if it's the Force, a greater future, or talking vegetables telling Bible stories. Ichabeezer says it's none of those. It's... peas and carrots. Bob gasps. He knows they'll eat anything. Ichabeezer wishes they had a cook in this moment. The peas and carrots invade the inside of the restaurant and start turning the place into a madhouse. They really want their food. Bob and Ichabeezer don't know what to do. They climb up a pillar in hopes of avoiding the peas and carrots. Just then, Larry comes in, flying with the animatronic spatula. Bob and Ichabeezer are shocked and wondered how he did it. Larry says it was on sale at Stuff-Mart. Ichabeezer wonders what Larry can cook up in a short amount of time. Larry has an idea. Larry cooks up baskets of bread and fish. He distributes each basket to each pea and carrot. All the peas and carrots are happy and leave with full stomachs. Ichabeezer is amazed with how quick Larry worked. He wondered how many there were. Larry counted 2500 peas and 2500 carrots, so there were 5000. Ichabeezer and Bob are amazed. Larry got the job thanks to this. Bob thinks that all those people were very grateful to get food in their stomachs. Larry and Ichabeezer agree. The second story is "Bacon Overabundance." Bacon Bill is outside getting his mail. He received an anonymous letter telling him he's received an unlimited supply of candy from Pa Grape's Shop. Bacon Bill is overjoyed and rushes down to the store. On the way, he gets in the way of Mr. Lunt's gardening, Junior skateboarding, and the French Peas riding a bicycle built for two. Bacon Bill bursts in and wants candy. Pa Grape sees that Bacon Bill has found one of his candy letters. He says to help himself. Bacon Bill grabs as much chocolate, gummy bears, and lollipops as he can and heads out. He now gets in the way of Ichabeezer mowing the lawn, Laura riding her bicycle, and Captain Mike washing his car. He slams the door and begins to devour his candy. After his candy is finished the next day, he needs more. He goes back to Pa Grape's Shop and gets more. He gets in the way of Lisa Asparagus trimming the hedges, Frankencelery delivering the newspaper, and the Peach paying a parking meter. Bob and Larry are walking by and wonder what's up with Bacon Bill. They decide to stop by his house and see what's up. When they go inside, they see mountains of candy. Bacon Bill doesn't look very skinny anymore. Bob wonders what happened, and Bacon Bill just screams candy. Larry and Bob aren't sure what to do. Bob decides it's the part of the story where someone gives the life-learning lecture. Bob goes through a lecture about how Bacon Bill should just be happy with everything else he has, and the food he already has. Bacon Bill says he's right, and thinks he got carried away. Bob thinks self-control is in hand here. Bacon Bill agrees and decides to lay off the candy. Larry thinks those stories were pretty important. Bob is glad he agrees. Bob also didn't know Larry could cook that well. Larry says he doesn't know everything about his life. Bob says he knows most his life. He mentions that his brothers work at a hardware store and his dad is an astronaut. Larry thinks he's good. Bob sighs and says it's time to talk about what they learned today. First, they learned that the kindness and work of others can lead to benefits for the needy, and the needy can be grateful for that. Second, they learned that you should be grateful for what they already have. Then, QWERTY shows a verse. Bob says that Emma could get some new games on occasion, but she should already be happy with the games she has. Larry agrees. Then, the two sign off. Songs * VeggieTales Theme Song * 'Bout to Feed One Doozy of a Crowd * Chef On the Street (Silly Songs with Larry) * The Candy Song * The Candy Song (reprise) * What We Have Learned QWERTY's Verse "Give thanks to the Lord, for he is good, for his steadfast love endures forever." -Psalm 136:1 Cast * Larry the Cucumber * Bob the Tomato * Ichabeezer * Bacon Bill * Mr. Lunt * Junior Asparagus * Jean-Claude Pea * Phillipe Pea * Pa Grape * Laura Carrot * Captain Mike Aspragus * Lisa Asparagus * Frankencelery * The Peach * Madame Blueberry * Petunia Rhubarb * Jimmy Gourd * Jerry Gourd Trivia * "God's Kitchen" is a parody of the ''SpongeBob Squarepants ''episode "Help Wanted," as well as the Bible story where Jesus feeds the 5000 * Larry mentions when they learned about overindulgence, which was in "Massproduction Madness" * Bob uses the phrase about "talking vegetables telling Bible stories" from "Gideon: Tuba Warrior" * Larry finds the spatula at Stuff-Mart * A billboard in the background of the silly song is advertising "A Pirate's Life" * Pa Grape's Shop from ''VeggieTales in the House ''is seen, except as a stand-alone building * Bob breaks the fourth wall, mentioning the part where the lecture occurs * Larry mentions his brothers working at the hardware store and his dad being an astronaut, first mentioned in "Duke and the Great Pie War" Category:Fanon Works Category:Episodes Category:Phineasnferb